Generally, in an integral type suspension provided with an integral link for controlling a swing trajectory of a rear wheel in a side view when the rear wheel moves up and down (a so-called recession angle, specifically, an angle defined by a road surface, and a trajectory of a rear wheel when the rear wheel moves up and down in a case where the rear wheel rides on a step), all the load in a vehicle front-rear direction is exerted on a rear subframe because a trailing link is not provided. In view of the above, generally, an H-shaped lower arm is provided as a lower arm in order to secure rigidity of the rear subframe.
On the other hand, in order to secure comfort of a passenger on a rear seat and to secure a low hip point, there is a demand for lowering the height of a rear seat pan. As a result, an installation space of a rear subframe tends to be narrowed from constraints on the layout with respect to a rear seat pan, or the like. It is difficult to support the lower arm, and to linearly extend a front cross member or a side cross member of a closed sectional structure with respect to a vehicle body support portion of a rear subframe.
Specifically, in a configuration, in which a rear subframe is disposed in a narrow space of a lower portion of a rear seat pan where it is impossible to connect a front cross member and a side member, while securing a sufficient closed sectional structure, it is difficult to secure high rigidity in the vehicle width direction, while securing a space for a lower-arm support portion.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an integral-type rear suspension. In a conventional structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a front-side arm support portion of an H-shaped lower arm projects downwardly from a front portion of a side member, and it may be difficult to provide sufficient rigidity in the vehicle width direction. There is room for improvement from an aspect of miniaturization and enhancing rigidity.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration, in which a panel-type side member constituting a rear subframe is provided, and a slant portion inclined from a front end of a portion of the side member extending in a vehicle front-rear direction obliquely outwardly and obliquely downwardly toward the front side to a front-side vehicle-body mounting portion is formed.
However, in Patent Literature 2, there is no detailed disclosure about an arm support portion of a lower arm.